Getting her attention
by iconicartist1213
Summary: Eventually Sasuke starts to notice Hinata after the war is over and after he decides to stay in konoha. His plan is to get her to notice him too. Although there are a lot of obstacles Sasuke needs to face, he plans on reaching his goal.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like my fanfic...

p.s. i own none of the characters in this fanfic.

***enjoy ;)****

* * *

After all of what happened in konoha with the war and all nothing really changed with the Hinata. Although being in a team with Neji made both of them really close especially since they had no choice but to trust each other and defeat the enemies they faced. All in all the war ended and konoha was successful even though a lot of people died or got injured. Hinata's love interest did not change either she was still really in love with the now- known- as- the -village- hero Naruto, but he was still pretty in love with Sakura too. That although didn't affect Hinata she knew that deep inside she was happy that Naruto was happy and that was all she needed to know. However Hinata does consider maybe looking for a new love interest even though her heart belongs to Naruto she just needs to find the right ninja.

Everything was going well in konoha ever since they won the changes were made during that experience Sasuke had came back for the good of konoha and he seemed to have a new love interest. Believe it or not the great Sasuke Uchiha finally developed feelings for a girl, but not just any girl this girl in particular was Hinata Hyuga. There was only one problem. The young Hyuga has never even showed a sign of being interested in the Uchiha. Ever since they were little Hinata has always been in love with a very silly but kind yellow haired boy named Naruto. Back then Sasuke didn't care about Hinata's love interest but now was different he wanted to win her heart. It was clear that even now Hinata still had strong feelings for Naruto even though it is obvious Naruto still likes Sakura. That actually made Sasuke kind of glad because he knew that Naruto will never look at Hinata in that way (the way he sees Sakura) and that gave Sasuke a better chance at making the beautiful Hinata his and only his.


	2. Chapter 2

T**he first two chapters are intros just so you can have an idea of what is going on in my fanfic. Now in this chapter the fanfic starts to take form (**if you know what i mean)

******i own none of the characters in this story *****

**...i wish i did tho;)**

**~ don't ****judge ok it's my first time~ ****i will probably get better over time...PROBABLY...**

**i don't promise anything. :|**

* * *

Hinata woke sleepy with heavy eyelids she didn't feel like doing anything frankly she didn't want to get up either. Then the strong willed Hyuga decided the chores weren't going to do themselves. So she got up and got ready for the day.

"Good m-morning Neji-nii-san", greeted Hinata as she came downstairs.

"Good morning Hinata-sama are you ready to go to the store and buy the groceries?"

"H-hai Neji-nii-san".

* * *

As Hinata and Neji walked to the store Hinata felt the presence of someone following them. Hinata turned to glare at Neji. Neji did the same. By the way they were looking at each other they both knew what was going on. Hinata heard a noise from a bush that was near by as quick as light Hinata then threw a kunai at it. All at the same time a dark haired ninja jumped from the bushes and the only thing that came out of his mouth were 3 simple but complimenting words,

"Not bad hyuga".

There before Neji's and Hinata's feet was the famous Sasuke Uchiha.

"What do want with us Uchiha", Neji hissed.

Ignoring the now pissed Neji, Sasuke merely turned his expressionless face toward the shocked Hinata. What shocked Hinata was not that someone was following them it was the person who was following. The only thing Hinata was thinking was what would the handsome Uchiha Sasuke want with her.

Sasuke held out his hand in sign of telling Hinata to take his hand. At first Hinata hesitated but then again she was very curious to know what the Uchiha wanted Hinata made a stern face looked at Neji as if getting approval. Neji simply nodded.

"hn".

Then Hinata and Sasuke were off.

Both landed under a tree in unison and sat under the tree prepared to talk.

"Now that we are alone i want to tell you something".

"What do you think of me?A simple question is it not?" Sasuke asked plainly.

"U-um". Was all Hinata could manage to say.

Sasuke was getting inpatient and his plan to make her answer was to get closer and closer to the young Hyuga. Just close enough to make Hinata answer his question he has been meaning to ask for along time since he found out he had feelings toward the Hyuga.

* * *

Sasuke made a mischievous grin.

"if you won't answer from your own free-will i guess i'll just have to force you to." Sasuke got out kunai and put it to Hinata's neck. All Hinata did was close her eyes and wait for fate to its coarse. Then again she did still have her whole life ahead of her. So Hinata then blurred out with a shaky,frail voice, "I think your a-a selfish t-traitor who t-thinks everybody will l-like him j-just b-because of your g-good l-looks I also d-don't appreciate how you caused a lot of damage to Naruto's and Sakura's feelings." (short pause) "G-gomen", Hinata said silently.

Sasuke's face showed shock and a little bit of disappointment. He had not expected Hinata to answer that harshly. Although those things Hinata said were kind of hurtful she was right. Sasuke did leave the village and caused lots of damage to the village and the people in it, especially his teammates. He also did use his looks to make people do what ever he wanted them to do. After a long pause Sasuke turned around and walk slowly into the forest were he was out of Hinata's sight.

Hinata made it back home where Neji was sitting on the sofa waiting for her to come back. Without a single word Hinata went to her room. Neji decided they would talk about the Sasuke incident later.

* * *

In her room Hinata took off her shoes and flopped down on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling trying to process what had happened in the forest more clearly.

[Hinata's thoughts} I guess i was a little harsh back there with Sasuke. I just...well... He did want the truth so i did its how i really feel towards him. When i told him that i saw a little hurt in his eyes. Maybe if i get to know him more i might get another opinion of him. ...Yeah...Maybe i'll become his friend. I'll ask him tommo-.

"Hinata can I come in?", Neji said after knocking.

"Sure N-neji-nii-san. What do you want to talk about." - "Look Hinata i think it's still a little to early to ask this but i can't wait much longer...ummm...what happened with you and Sasuke?Did he hurt you?Was he telling you bad things?" "no Nej-" "BECAUSE IF HE DID-" "NO!" (The room got quiet) "gomen N-neji-nii-san, Sasuke didn't do anything." Hinata did not want to tell Neji about the kunai to the neck thing 'cause she knew Neji would freak out and probably try to kill Sasuke. Hinata couldn't allow that even though Sasuke did that it still was not a good enough reason to take Sasuke's life.

"if you say so Hinata i'll be in the living room dinner will be ready in a couple of hours" - "O-okay Neji-nii-san, thank you".

After Neji left Hinata began to read a book.

* * *

When Sasuke got back to konoha he decided to take a walk and think things through.

[Sasuke's thoughts} I don't think i'll be able to face Hinata again. Maybe if i fix all of the things she said like being selfish she would want to be my friend. After that i will win her over by asking her to be my girlfriend after waiting along time. Yup that will be my plan.

As Sasuke came out of thoughts he got bumped into by a yellow haired ninja. - "Watch were you are going id- i mean i'm sorry it was my fault." Sasuke said as friendly as he could. "Oh hey Sasuke. How's it going?Have you seen Sakura ?I've been looking for her all day!" shouted Naruto. - "You mean that pink-haired bi-, i mean lovely girl? Nope. Haven't seen her."- "Riiiiiiight" said the now suspicions Naruto. "So are you going to the Dance?" asked Naruto- "There's a Dance?" asked the now interested Uchiha. -"Yup, It on Friday. That means you got a whole week to find a date and you better find one quick a lot of guys are going and are looking for dates...Well see ya later teme."

As soon as Naruto left Sasuke fell into deep thought again.

[Sasuke's thoughts} New plan. I have 5 days to make Hinata my friend not including today, then on Thursday i'll ask her to be my date to the dance as friends and then on Friday when we dance our last dance i'll ask her to be my girlfriend. If she says yes i'll kiss her. If she says no i'll act calm and say it's ok then i'll tell her it's probably because she isn't ready and that i will wait for her to change her mind. Perfect! I already have my tux so there is no need for time to shop. I will start my plan first thing tomorrow.

* * *

Back with Hinata she was already at the table eating with Neji.

"Hey Hinata, did you know there is going to be a dance on Friday." - "Y-yes Ino told me all about it. I might go if someone asks me then i'll think about it depending on the p-person who asks...What about y-you Neji-nii-san?"

"I'm going to the dance with Ten Ten i will probably ask her to be my girlfriend on Thursday so that at the Dance we will all ready be dating." Neji answered excitedly. - "T-that's good i think Ten Ten is a really n-nice person. I w-wish you l-luck on asking her N-neji-nii-san." Hinata said happily.

When finished eating Hinata took a shower and got ready for bed today had been along day. Before she went to sleep she went to deep thought.

[Hinata's thoughts} It would be wonderful if Naruto asks me to the dance, but he will probably ask Sakura. I'm ok with it as long as Naruto-kun is happy then i am too. If someone asks me at the last minute i have a beautiful dress that i have in my closet so it would be fine. I wonder if anybody will actually ask me to the dance. And if someone will, i'll just have to wait and see.

With some cozy sleep wear in her warm covers slowly Hinata's eyelids began to get heavier and heavier by the second. After only a minute the sleepy Hyuga fell asleep having wonderful dreams of a certain someone. And let me tell you something that certain someone was not Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own none of the characters in this story ;)**

**...ENJOY**

* * *

The sun was out and the birds were chirping. That morning couldn't have gotten any more beautiful. Sasuke jumped right out of bed ready to go to Hinata's house. He went straight for the bathroom to take a shower. After getting fixed up for the day Sasuke headed out. On the way there Sasuke was remembering the first time Hinata caught his eye.

It was not long after the war had ended that Sasuke was taking a walk around the village. He was getting used to the village he was gone from for along time. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a very beautiful girl with long blue-ish hair that went about to her waist. He knew she was kind and helpful because she took the time to help an old lady with her groceries. Then she turned around the way her silky hair twirled as she turned only to show a pale face with red cheeks that made her look even more wonderful. The color of her eyes is what caught most of his attention it was like the color white but with a hint of lavender. The first thing that Sasuke thought after processing all of that was that she was absolutely gorgeous. Sasuke also remembered how that moment was ruined by Naruto. His clumsy self came and got Hinata's attention just as Sasuke was about to go talk to the Hyuga. "Oh, hey Hinata how's it going?" Naruto asked Hinata that was already bright red as a tomato (which Sasuke found attractive in a weird way because lets face it Sasuke loves tomatoes)The only thing that Hinata managed to say was, "G-good, t-thank you." Naruto barely managed to hear but he did. Before Naruto could say anything Sakura came which caught all of Naruto's attention.

As Sakura approached she was waving at Hinata totally ignoring Naruto. Sasuke then hid in some near by bushes just so Sakura wouldn't notice him. "Hey Hinata what you doing?", asked Sakura while moving Naruto by pushing him so she can be in front of Hinata."I-i was j-just helping an o-older lady with h-her heavy groceries.", Hinata said in a squeaky, shy voice."Honestly Hinata i don't know how you can stand being around old people. I mean they stink and they're so wrinkly, they gross me out. "W-well actua- ." "Hey Sakura i was wondering if you would like to eat lunch with me." Sakura stayed quiet with a look of disgust on her face. Finally Sakura answered , "Okay fine but you are paying." With that Sakura left with Naruto following not even bothering to say goodbye to Hinata. As they left Hinata whispered to her self ,"Bye Naruto." Even though it was a whisper Sasuke still managed to hear. Sasuke sneezed and made Hinata look in his direction. There was a silent pause. Then Hinata ignored it and walked away. Sasuke came out if the bushes staring at the back of Hinata that's when he had this tingly-like feeling that he couldn't describe. Not long after that he realized that feeling was love.

* * *

By the time Sasuke came out of his thoughts he was already at Hinata's door steps and he ready ring the door bell. Sasuke hoped that either Neji was gone or in a good mood because Sasuke didn't feel like answering the millions of questions Neji had for him. The door opened and relief was all Sasuke felt at the time the person who answered the door was Hinata herself she looked a little stunned that he came over but she also seemed glad and that warmed Sasuke's heart.

"May i come in?"

"Y-yes of coarse s-sorry." The inside smelled good like some flower smell Sasuke is not really a fan of flowers but he seemed to like it.

"So w-what brings y-you here U-uchiha-kun?"

"Sasuke."

"E-excuse me?"

"Call me Sasuke did you forget? Last time we meet you called me 'Sasuke-kun'."

"R-right. S-sorry."

"That's not the point. I came because i wanted to ask you out for breakfast as friends."

"W-well...your going to h-have to give m-me a minute to ch-change first."

"That will be fine."

"O-okay I'll be right b-back." Sasuke just stared as the girl he loves walked away. While Hinata was in her room he decided just to wait patiently on the couch.

* * *

At Hinata's room Hinata was looking into er closet to see what she should wear. After staring at her closet for a while she decided to wear some skinny jeans and a shirt with Konoha's symbol on it. She put her hair which made her actually even more beautiful. She put on her ninja sandals and to top it all of she put on some little diamond earnings that made her look pretty good.

When Hinata went back down she found Sasuke sitting up straight on the couch, arms crossed, and with his eyes closed. Hinata thought Sasuke was asleep, so she decided to wake him up as she got closer she held out her hand to put on his his shoulder and shake him. Just as she was about to do so he grabbed her hand which made her slap him as a reflex. He then realized what had happened. Hinata then to realized what she had done. When she looked at Sasuke's face his cheek was red.

"G-gomen, Sasuke-kun."

"It's okay it was a accident right?" He said as he stroked his cheek to make it feel better.

"R-right."

As Sasuke was standing up he told Hinata, "Well lets get going shall we?"

Sasuke and Hinata were seen walking in the village. They passed Sakura and Naruto. Naruto looked confused and Sakura looked angry so angry that she didn't go after Sasuke. Sakura and Naruto decided to follow them and see what they are up to.

Sasuke and Hinata entered the restaurant. They were taken to their table and were ready to order. When the waitress came to take their order she never took her eyes off Sasuke which bothered Sasuke. After the waitress left the two started to talk about each other just so they can get to know one another. Sakura and Naruto entered the restaurant that Hinata and Sasuke had entered. They went to a booth were they can't be seen by them but they can see them.

"What is that nobody doing with my man!?"

"Ummm Sakura I thought you and Hinata were friends?"

"Well she started it first by stealing my Sasuke-kun."

When those words came out of Sakura, Naruto felt so used and sad that the he loved since he was 13 was saying all those things in front of Naruto. It pains him to now that Sakura doesn't care for him at all not even as a friend and to make it worse its been like that all of the years since they meet. When Sasuke left she was all nice but now that he came back she goes back to using him. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when Sakura called him.

"Naruto!Listen I've been calling you for a while now... ugh! Make your self useful and-"

"No."

"What did you just say?"

"No. I'm tiered of being used by you like I'm your slave or something. I used to love you but now that's gone. I don't like you as a girlfriend or as a friend I don't like you as anything!"

"Naruto I-.." (Sakura said in a voice that's pained)

"Do me a favor don't talk to me anymore." Naruto got out of the booth and walked across the restaurant were he caught Hinata's eye as Sasuke was talking. Naruto also noticed Hinata and the only thing that he did was give a big grin to her and walked out the restaurant's door. All at the same time Hinata just stared and whispered a small, 'Naruto...'

Once he went through that door she went back to listening to Sasuke. After a nice breakfast Hinata tried to pay but Sasuke insisted that he pay after all he invited her out. They left the restaurant and they both decided to take a walk in the park.

"It's n-nice outside."

"Yeah I think so too."

"L-listen S-sasuke-kun I s-still feel bad for all t-the mean things t-that I said last time we talked. I r-realized y-you are a v-very nice guy once someone gets to know you I-I'm sorry. I g-guess you can s-say I sort of judged you and I-I'm really s-sorry. Will you forgive me Sasuke-kun?"

"I even forgot about that don't worry about it, okay? Oh! Almost forgot here."

"Its a necklace. It looks like yours."

"Yup it's designed like that, they're twin good luck charms...You have to give them to a special person." A small blush began to form on Sasuke's face.

"Oh, t-that's n-nice." A blush began to form on Hinata's face too.

...

"Well it's getting late I have to go home and do some cleaning. Maybe we could hang out tomorrow too and do something different...I mean if its okay with you."

"Ummm y-yeah that sounds fun. What time?"

"At 12:00am. Unless you can't I can change the time."

"N-no 12 is fine. W-well see you t-tomorrow. Oh! And thanks for the charm bracelet.

"No problem bye." As Hinata began to walk away she started waving. Sasuke waved back too. When Hinata was out of sight he began to walk home.

* * *

[Sasuke's thoughts} Today was a good day I got to learn more about Hinata and because of that I think I love her a lot more now. I hope she's already beginning to at least like me. I just have 4 days to convince her that I'm not a bad guy and that I'm willing to fix all the bad things that I'm use to doing and all of that just for her.

[Hinata's thoughts}I never expected Sasuke to be that nice. He even told me the story of his family. I wonder if Sakura knows the story, but then again I don't think Sasuke ever paid attention to Sakura right know the only thing he ever does know is ignore her and she ignores Naruto and Lee. Then there is Ino and Sakura but they both are enemies even after Ino stopped being interested in Sasuke because she confessed her love for Shikamaru. Also Neji, Ten Ten, and Shino don't like her. I guess me and Kiba are the only ones who don't hate Sakura. I kind of feel bad for her. Oh well i think im going to take a nap in my room.

Hinata made her way to her room where she flopped on her bed and instantly fell asleep on her bed.

When Sasuke arrived home he did what he had told Hinata he was going to do (clean up his house). After that he got bored and put on some more comfortable clothes and began to watch what ever was on T.V. Eventually he got tired and went to his room and fell a sleep having sweet dreams of him and Hinata if they ever raised a family. Sasuke woke up several hours later and remembered the dream. If an Uchiha a strong clan and a Hyuga also a strong and wise clan raised a baby together the outcome of the child is that it would come out stronger and wiser than any other child of its generation and best of all it will represent the Uchihas and the Hyugas. Then Sasuke became even more determined to make Hinata his. After that long thinking the Uchiha then laid down and began to sleep effortlessly exited to spend time with Hinata.


End file.
